Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15636317-20130829094708
Nastpnęgo dnia na dziedzińcu spotkałam Iris, przywitałyśmy sie krótko, bo miała iść do Violetty. Patrzyłam jak odchodzi. Odwróciłam głowe w prawo. Zaledwie 3 metry ode mnie stał Kastiel. Spojrzał na mnie twarzą bez wyrazu potem na bluzę którą trzymałam w rękach i znów na mnie. Poszedł szybkim krokiem do szkoły. Weszłam za nim, ale go nie było, za to był ktoś inny... - PROSZĘ ! Kogo my tu mamy! Były to właściwie 3 ktosie... Ostatnia osoba jaką chciałabym teraz spotkać - Amber. - DZIĘKUJE ! Nazywam się Sucrette jeśli, nie pamiętasz. A: Myślisz, że jesteś zabawna? S: I jak zwykle bardzo miło Cię widzieć. Nie chciałam z nią rozmawiać myślałam tylko o wczorajszym dniu. Kastiel nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, chyba go zraniłam. Nataniel też mógł poczuć się zraniony. A: Skończ już te Swoje... EJ! Co to jest?! - Wskazała na ubranie które trzymałam w rękach. S: Bluza. A: Czyja? S: Pff! Nie muszę Ci się tłumaczyć. A: Mojego brata! Dlatego wczoraj wrócił w samym podkoszulku! Z Tobą się wczoraj widział. S: ... - Co mam jej powiedzieć? Pogratulować rozwiązania śledztwa? A: Zostaw mojego brata w spokoju, S: ... - A co mam jej na to odpowiedzieć? Właśnie chcę zostawić go w spokju, chociaż nie, ej nie chce. Chce się z nim przyjaźnić... A: Myślisz, że możesz mieć każdego, co? Mylisz się! Posłuchaj mnie!... Nie słyszę Swoich myśli! S: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! Miała zszokowaną minę. S: Zamknij się, zamknij, zamknij! Nie obchodzi mnie co masz mi do powiedzenia! Czym będziesz mi grozić! Daj mi świąty spokój blond żmijo! I co uderzysz mnie? Bo spotkałam się z Twoim bratem? Odpuść Sobie nie chce mi się słuchać co masz do powiedzenie! A: ... Wow. A: Idiotko! Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać. Z pokoju gospodarzy wyszedł Nataniel, a z klasy Roza. N: Co się tu dzieje. Su dlaczego tak na nią krzyczysz? R: Widocznie Sobie zasłużyła. N: Niby czym? S: Nie spoko. Lubię krzyczeć na ludzi bez powodu... Rozalia prysnęła śmiechem. S: W każdym razie... Chciałam Ci to oddać. - Rzuciłam mu bluzę. - A teraz juz pójdę. Poszłam na koniec korytarza. Chciałam pobyć sama weszłam do piwnicy i usiadłam na jakimś pudle... I jak mam odebrać zachowanie Nataniela? Jest na mnie zły? W sumie on zawsze staje po stronie Amber, nie musi to oznacać, że ma mi za złe co wczoraj powiedziałam, nie powinno być mi go szkoda, bo zagrałam w otwarte karty, nie chciałam mu dawać żmudnej nadziei... A jeśli Amber miała racje. Może nie podobam się Natanielowi i mi się wydaje, BRRR!? Amber miała racje? Nie. Nie myślę, że mogę mieć każdego! Po prostu Nataniel przejawiał jakieś uczucia do mnie!... Westchnęłam głośno. Gdzieś za mną usłyszałam, że coś lub ktoś gwałtownie się poruszyło. Przestraszona zeskoczyłam z pudła. - Ktoś tu jest? - Zapytał ktoś wystarszony. Ten głos... S: A-Armin? Spod stołu wyłoniła się głowa Armina. Zaśmiałam się. Ar: Su? Co tu robisz? S: A Ty? Ar: No ja gram. Potrzebowałem jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca. No jasne... S: Haha. Mogłam się domyślić. Ar: A Ty co tu robisz? S: Myślę... A raczej myślałam. Ar: Hmm... - Wstał, spojrzał smutno na konsole którą trzymał w ręku położył ją na stoliku pod którym przed chwilą siedział, teraz usiadł na nim i poklepał miejsce obok Siebie. - No chodź wyżal się. Podeszłam do niego, złapał mnie za rękę i pomgół usiąść. S: Dzięki. Ar: No... O kim mówimy?. S: Serio? Wolisz słuchać jakiś babskich opowiastek, niż grać? Ar: Jeśli chodzi o Ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek. S: ... Ar: Czekaj. Babskich opowiastek? S: Tak? Ar: Może lepiej porozmawiasz o tym z Alexsym? S: Czyli pasujesz... Ar: No... - Spojrzał na mnie smutno - Ok mów. Opowiedziałam mu co się działo w piątek i dziś rano, wysłuchał nie przerywając. Ar: Okeej. S: Jakaś rada? Ar: Tak, no. Spróbuj pogadać z Kastielem, a przy Natanielu zachowuj się jak gdyby nigdy nic. S: Tak myślisz? Ar: Tak. A co do Amber to możemy ja zamknąć w pokeballu. S: Haha, całkiem dobra myśl. Ar: Prawda? A teraz może chcesz pograć? Mnie to zawsze odstresowuje. S: O-okej. Czemu nie. Wyciągnął konsolę i zaczął grać wtuliłam się w jego ramię, przy nim zawsze czuje się bezpiecznie i swobodnie. Kiedy przegrał przyłożył Swoją głowę do mojej, a ja się zaśmiałam. S: Może ja spróbuje ? Ar: No spróbuj. Tym razem on położył się na moim ramieniu i dodatkowo bawił się moimi włosami, miałam motyle w brzuchu. Co ja czuje do Armina? Jest jak mój brat, ale chyba nie powinnam tak reagować na rodzeństwo. Odrzuciłam od Siebie te myśli i zajęłam się grą, Armin miał rację odstresowałam się i.. Wygrałam. Zaśmiałam się trimfalnie! Armin był zaskoczony. Ar: Wow, brawo! Su: Nie wierzyłeś, że mi się uda, nie? Ar: ... Su: ? Ar: No szczerze mówiąc to nie. Su: Dzięki. Ar: Zaskakujesz mnie. - zaśmiał się - Gartuluje. Wyciągnął przed Siebie ręke i przybyliśmy piątkę,ale po tym geście spletliśmy nasze palce , patrzyłam chwile na nasze dłonie,a potem przeczuciłam wzrok na Armina, patrzył mi prosto w oczy. I wtedy ktoś wszedł do piwnicy. - HALOOOOO?! Zaśmiałam się, a Armin spuścił głowe, z drwiącym uśmiechem. Oczywiście był to Alexy. Ar: Tu jesteśmy braciszku. Zeszłam ze stolika, Alexy był trochę zdziwiony na mój widok, ale zaraz się na mnie rzucił i kręcił mną w powietrzu. Gdy mnie postawił zachwiałam się i wpadłam w ramiona Armina. S: Też się cieszę, że Cię widzę. - Już to dzisiaj mówiłam, ale tym razem szczerze. Ax: Haha. No dobra! Radzę wam się ruszyć bo zaraz dzwonek. Ar: Miło, że się troszczysz o moją edukacje. Ax: I frekfencje. Su: Haha, idziemy? Ax: Tak! Ale jeszcze Armin... Wiesz co dzisiaj będziemy robić po szkole? Ar: O nie.. Ax: ZAKUPY! Armin spojrzał na mnie błagalnie, on mi pomógł więc ja pomogę jemu. Su: Też mogę iść? Ax: No jasne! - Objął mnie ramieniem. - A teraz ruszajmy, za minutę dzwonek! Armin przeszedł z mojej drugiej strony poklepał mnie po ramieniu i szepnał dziękuje. W odpowiedzi wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby. Gdy doszliśmy do klasy wszyscy już tam byli. Zobaczyłam Kastiela, i czułam na Sobie wzrok Armina. Do Kastiela zaraz podszedł Lysander, na mój widok uśmiechnął się, a ja odwzajemni łam niechętnie uśmiech. JAK MAM Z NIM POGADAĆ?! Przecież ze mną nie rozmawia, nawet na mnie nie patrzy... Spróbuje na następnej przerwie... Lekcja minęła dość szybko. Spakowałam się, a gdy podniosłam głowe Kastiela już nie było w klasie. Wybiegłam z klasy. na korytarzu już go nie było. Poszłam na klatke schodową, na piętro pochodziłam po klasach, na dziedzińcu w klubie odgrodników. Ok... Została mi tylko sala gimnastyczna i szatnia... Weszłam do sali gimnastycznej był tam z Lysandrem. Obaj wyglądali na wzburzonych. Nigdy nie widziałam zdenerwowanego Lysandra, tak jak wcześniej Nataniela, wtedy kłucili się o mnie, ale o co mogą się kłucić Lysander i Kastiel... przyjaciele. - NIE JESTEŚ JEDYNYM KTÓRY... - urwał , zobaczył mnie. Kastiel podąrzył za jego wzrokiem i również mnie zobaczył. Su: Cześć. Lys: Cześć, Sucrette. K: CO TU ROBISZ?! Su: Szukałam, czegoś. Lys: Może mojego notatnika? Znów go zgubiłem. Su: Och.. Nie, nie jego. Jeśli chcesz mogę go poszukać. Lys: Miło z Twojej strony. K: Ruszysz się stąd?! Lys: Kastiel! K: NO CO?! Po co tu przylazłaś?! Zgubiłaś piłkę do koszykówki?! Nie widziesz, że przeszkadzasz?! Wszędzie Cię pełno! Poczułam, że łzy napływają mi do oczu, Lysander patrzył na niego zduminy, co mogłam zrobić, jak nie odwdzięczyc mi się tym samym. Su: Idiota! Interesuje Cię co robię?! Może szukam Nataniela! Nic Ci do tego czego albo kogo szukam! To Ciebie wszędzie pełno! Było dobrze płóki się nie napatoczyłeś! I jeszcze... Lys: Su... Wystarczy. Załuważyłam, że po policzkach spływają mi łzy. Kastiel wpatrywał się we mnie na wpół zły, na wpół zdziwiony. Lysander obioł mnie wyprowadził do klubu ogrodników i posadził na trawie, zakrywałam twarz dłońmi, gdy zabrałam ręcę i otworzyłam oczy Lasyder klęczał przedemną. Kątem oka, zobaczyłam mały notesik pod jedym z krzaków... S: Lysander... Lys: Tak? Schyliłam się pod krzak pod którym leżał jego notatnik. S: Z-znalazłam. Lysander zachichotał. Będzie ktoś czytał 4 część? ; )